


Christmas spirit

by Lucien_Maes



Series: Drabbles collection [4]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-24
Packaged: 2018-05-08 22:49:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5516162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucien_Maes/pseuds/Lucien_Maes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony and Christmas shopping (or possibly Tony and the mutated butterflies in his stomach)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas spirit

**Author's Note:**

> So, merry Xmas! Maybe next year I'll get around to writing things that aren't drabbles.

"Hey, now, stop looking so glum," Tony remonstrates, jabbing a finger at his lover's chest before wounding his arm around the god's own, "It's Christmas! How you can look so sour is beyond me." He buries his reddened nose into said stolen arm, comfortable as can be. "Not feeling the festival spirit?"

Loki sighs, but presses a kiss to the mortal's hair all the same.

"Maybe if I know what this Christmas of yours is actually _for_ , love."

Hah. If he thinks he can distract Tony with that word (sucessfully too, the butterflies in his stomach are particularly ferocious this evenning) than he is solely mistaken.

"I know Jarvis explained it to you, big guy," he turns to look up then, "It's the people isn't it? Humans make you grumpy." He grins, the words whispered almost conspiratorially.

Something like fond amusement flashes in those striking green eyes. Oh, but the warm, soft golden and orange lights reflected from the stores all around make them glow. Tony remembers looking up into those same eyes just last night as the god had him over one of the lab's holotables.

"Your Jarvis often does the shopping." It's a statement, but with a hint of questioning. So, he really doesn't get why they're doing this.

Well, why _Tony_ is doing this, being the one having dragged him out of the tower and all.

A woman in pink moves out of her colliding course with Loki, muttering an apology when her shoulder hits Tony in the arm instead.

It has always disturbed and fascinated him in equal measures to see people automatically moving out of the god's way, so he never has to break stride, or move around someone. He's not looking at them, they're not looking at him - more focused on their phone conversations or companions - but still,  no one ever so much as brushes against his coat.

"Christmas shopping is a must," Tony asserts distractedly, "or possibly, I just wanna do this with you. Something couple-y, ever heard of it?"

"Couple-y, is it?" Loki murmurs, low-toned and mellifluous, "as you like then, pet."

There's a suspicious lack of protesting, Tony thinks. Not that Loki ever does something uncouth like _protest_. If he doesn't want to do something, he doesn't do it, end of story, move on to the sequel.

Well, Tony is not in the habit of looking a gift horse in the mouth.

"Ookay then, shopping is a go." Inclining his head, Tony adds, "At least put on a smile for me, babe?" Well, the god's forced smiles look like pained grimaces at most, Tony's seen them, but it's the principle of the thing.

Loki turns to look at his nimble lover, blank-faced and humming in that usual non-committal way of his.

"And you will give me what in return, pet?"

Well, that's easy. He pivots on his heel, standing on tiptoes and putting his mouth a hair's breadth away from the god's. "This," he breathes, "you gonna take it?"

The god answers Tony's cheeky grin with one of his own. It looks significantly better than one of those pained-grimace things Tony cajoled him into.

Okay, so _a lot_ better. _Damn the butterflies_ , he thinks as Loki finally descends his head to take.


End file.
